


all that glitters is not gold, but it’s still beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Sasuke Uchiha, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Switch Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sasuke... are you sure you wanna go through with this?”“Just get it over with, loser.”





	all that glitters is not gold, but it’s still beautiful

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me.

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

And they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running.  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun.  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.  
So much to do, so much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go.  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play!  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid!  
And all that glitters is gold.  
Only shooting stars break the mold.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry


End file.
